Red Riding Hood JJBA
by Sancti Iniquitas
Summary: Years after the events that lead to the death of the Big Bad Wolf, the world is plagued by an infestation of werewolves. Red Riding Hood, now a grown woman, finds a wounded werewolf that has been recently turned. What will happen? - OC x Canon / Violence / Gore / Cheesiness / Smut
1. Chapter 1

Snow fell down on the forest, covering the ground and the dark green of the trees in white. A woman walked quickly down a path between the trees, trying to get home before the storm hit at full strength. Her crimson red cloak flowed behind her, her face obscured by a hood. Little Red Riding Hood, they used to call her, as early as she could remember.

But she was little no more. She was a young woman who had already mourned the loss of her parents, of her grandmother. Now she lived alone in the house she was born and raised, living a quiet life. Knowing the forest well, she harvested plants and minerals that she sold at the tow to apothecaries and pharmacists. It wasn't much money, but she had enough.

The Big Bad Wolf had been dead for a long, long time. There were other threats to be wary of now. As revenge for the death of Big Bad Wolf, the other creatures of his pack started to attack humans. Old, young... men and women... no one was safe from their teeth. But the victims didn't die. They changed, cursed with lycanthropy and doomed to run away into the forest, hunted mercilessly by the ones who once called them family.

That had been many years ago...

The girl stopped and looked up, snowflakes floating and resting on her scarred face, amber eyes looking up at the darkening sky. She still felt responsible. If only... if only she hadn't listened to the wolf, if only she had gone straight to Grandma's house like Mother told her to... maybe no one would have died and maybe, just maybe, there would be no werewolves. She sighed and dropped her head, walking slowly, gripping her basket. That guilt had haunted her her entire life and was the reason she never moved to the town. She never felt threatened anyway... somehow the werewolves seemed to stay away from where she was living.

It was the hunters she feared most of the time. Drunk with bloodlust, high on confidence and alcohol. She found them disgusting and pathetic, bearing no love for them. Specially after a certain event that had left her with a nasty scar across her face.

There were rumours that some werewolves could be cured if they had been human before. Why not look into that instead of slaughtering them all as if they were mere beasts? After all if some of them could be brought back...

Then again she had never seen a Beast up close, what did she know?

But it was getting dark, she should hurry and get home. The snow had already started to fall heavier and she did not wish to freeze in the middle of the forest.

As she hurried down the path with her basket in her hands, she thought she saw a dark shape out of the corner of her eye. Stopping, she scanned the bushes and trees with narrowed eyes. Nothing... probably nothing... she should rest better the next night, she was starting to see things that weren't there... but as she turned back, she heard the very distinct sound of rustling... and a low deep growl that belonged to something big.

 _"A werewolf?!"_

Could it be? They had never come so close to her home! More rustling. She stopped and turned, lifting her long skirt and pulling from a dagger that she kept strapped to her thigh. Enough to keep a man at bay, but a werewolf? She had heard tales about how they were so strong they could rip a man's head off with one swing of their mighty claws. And yet she had nothing else, running was no option and climbing a tree was useless.

So she waited as the dark figure among the trees moved and stepped forward into the dying afternoon light. The girl gasped, her eyes widening at the sight. In front of her was a werewolf, tail twitching nervously, way taller than her and with broad shoulders, strong arms, large hands. Black fur covered most of him giving him truly terrifying look.

She couldn't help but notice how he didn't look as wolfish as the tales made believe or as the severed heads the hunters brought then exposed in the market. He still had hands, even if they were covered in fur and had huge claws, and the face was still mostly human. What she found the strangest was that he was still wearing dark blue pants, even if they were old, tattered and torn.

\- S-Stay away... -she held up the dagger- I have no quarrel with you, creature.

Her voice was firm but her dagger shook slightly. The werewolf seemed to pick on that and stepped forward, showing his sharp teeth. She stepped back, eyes fixated on his, small purple pupils shining in black eye globes, giving him a devilish stare. Tilting his head slightly, he seemed to be analyzing her, then sniffing the air. For a moment she feared if he was considering her to be a worthy meal.

\- Stay away, I said!

She tried to scare him by stepping forward but the werewolf barked at her, startling the young woman and making her slip on the snow covered ground, landing on her bottom. Scared, she moved back until she hit a tree and stared up as the creature approached slowly. The dagger lay on the ground, too far for her to reach.

The werewolf towered over her, starting to bend down, crouching.

She gasped and held her arms in front of her face, waiting for the inevitable bite. Killed by a werewolf, a fitting death for the one who caused it all.

But the pain never came. In fact, she hadn't even been touched the slightest. Lowering her arms, she noticed the werewolf sitting and going through her basket, eating everything he could find. The cheese she had gotten from the market, the vegetables and dried fruits, even the meat she was planning to cook, everything disappeared. It seemed he was starving. She watched him closely, intrigued. He didn't seem threatening at all like that... in fact he looked like a hungry pup now that he wasn't growling at her. Moving against the tree until she was on her feet, she noticed how the top of his head was adorned with longer black fur, messy and falling all over, a silver stripe of fur growing from the sides of his head and running down his back. And the strangest of all, his right hand also had that silvery fur, unlike the rest of him.

\- Oh...

He had deep wounds, deep cuts and scrapes all over his back still bleeding, staining the fur. She raised a hand, feeling tempted to touch them, to help the creature, when she heard another growl. He was looking up at her, ears tilting down. He was... afraid?

\- Wait... I... I can help you...

Help?! What was she even saying? If he felt inclined to do so he'd turn her into his next meal! Or worst!

And yet she found herself staring into those wide eyes, holding her hands up chest level to show she wouldn't harm him, speaking softly as she stepped closer. He seemed suspicious still, but curious. She had the feeling he wouldn't bite her... and she felt strongly compelled to help him.

\- Come... my house is nearby, I can treat you... -she held out a hand and he recoiled, baring his fangs- you can't walk around bleeding like that, you will die.

He frowned, still letting out a low growl, but seemed to understand. She wondered just how much intelligence those beings had left as she watched when he finally took her hand. She gave him a small smile and rested her own hand on his. Such a large hand... calloused and ice cold...

\- Alright, let's go then...


	2. Chapter 2

The house wasn't big, it was simple, made of wood and stone and with the roof covered in dirt and plants. She helped the werewolf inside, both of them already covered in snow. Taking of her cloak and shaking it off, she hurried to the fireplace and started a fire, throwing dry logs and pines into it to make it burn quicker.

\- Hey, come here... that's it, sit by the fire, you're freezing...

She couldn't carry him but somehow she managed to help him sit down, making a sad expression as she heard him whine in pain. Now that she had light, she could see the extent of his wounds. His chest was plenty hurt too, even his arms and legs were injured and some cuts on his shoulders and neck. Poor bastard... probably fought off a group of hunters. He was lucky he was still alive.

\- You don't seem to be poisoned, that's good... I need gauze... and water... and...

She left him to warm up and quickly walked around the house, gathering what she needed to treat the wound and carrying it over to a small table she had near the fireplace, removing the books that were on top of it. Meanwhile he watched, silent but curious. She knelt down by his side and took a good look at his injured body.

\- Alright... well, this... this will hurt a little, but I have to clean and close these cuts, you understand? -she looked into his eyes as he seemed to process what she had said- very well then...

Carefully and gently, she proceeded to clean him the best he could before disinfecting the wounds. The creature whined and stirred but mostly, and to her surprise, he stood quiet, watching her silently. The girl worked diligently, closing wounds and patching him up, avoiding his stare. She had heard that humans who had been turned would still look a little human, if their will was strong enough. The worst ones were the second and third generations of these creatures who were absolutely brutish and savage.

" _Maybe he got turned recently... poor man, I wonder if he has a family looking for him"_

All done, the body at least. It had taken a good few hours but the bleeding had stopped and he was properly patched up. With a clean bowl of warm water and a cloth, she started to gently clean his fur. He'd recover better if he weren't all sticky with blood.

\- See? All better... -she twisted the wet cloth and gently cleaned his face- huh... you have some weird scars on your face -she traced one with a finger- all the way up from your forehead... near your nose... and down to your jaw... interesting.

He moved his head back and lift a hand to rub it, it seemed she had tickled him. The girl chuckled and continued her task. By the time she was done, the werewolf had fallen asleep against the couch, warm from the fireplace. She sighed and picked the bowl of water, getting up and taking it to the sink before coming back and looking at him. He wasn't anything like she expected... so quiet and cooperative. Maybe it's because he was weak and injured. Tomorrow he'd leave and she could get on with her life. If the hunters decided to drop by and found him, she'd be in trouble.

Still, she picked a blanket and put it over him, making sure he was covered and warm. Werewolf or not, she tired of so much suffering. At least he'd know how a kind hand felt before returning to his fate.

She sat down on the floor by his side and after some hesitation slowly pet his head, running her fingers through the black fur. Surprisingly soft. He huffed in his sleep and seemed to smile, the tip of his tail wagging.

" _He likes it, huh?"_

Amused, she kept petting him until sleepiness started to take over. Yawning tiredly, she got up slowly and stretched. Better to sleep close by so he wouldn't wake up alone, or he could very well destroy the house.

Sitting on the closest armchair, she threw another log into the fire and leaned back, watching her unlikely guest. Poor thing, to be cursed like that, away from everything that was familiar and good, hunted down like an animal... she tilted her head and smiled to herself. He wasn't bad looking, even with those distorted facial features the curse had given him.

" _That was a strange thought even for you, ol' girl. Sleep..."_


	3. Chapter 3

Morning came, sunny but cold. She stirred on the armchair, feeling a sharp pain on her back. Groaning, the girl opened her eyes and rubbed them, then one of her shoulders. Bad place to sleep... why was she sleeping in there again?

The memories from last night flooded her foggy mind, making her straighten up on the armchair and look around in sudden fear. Everything seemed to be in order though... except for a blanket on the floor in front of the fireplace along with a few used bandages. The werewolf was... gone?

They were known for healing fast. She guessed once he found himself better, he just left. Getting up, she walked towards the door. Some scratches on the doorknob but it was closed.

" _How considerate..."_

She opened the door and looked outside, shielding her eyes from the sun. The sound of birds, of water from the nearby stream. The snow from last night's storm melting on the ground, already some patches of green peeking among the white and brown.

The girl walked out a few steps, taking in the cold air and the weak warmth of the early spring sun. Finally things would be back to normal... and yet she found herself worrying about that unusual creature.

" _Bah, he'll be fine... and I got plenty work to do"_

For starters, clean the house, the floor was dirty from them walking around with muddy boots and paws. And then another quick trip to town. Once home it was time to cook dinner and tend to the herbs and roots she had picked that week so she could sell them soon. A regular day, quiet and peaceful. No more werewolves although it seemed it was about to snow again as the night came. No matter, she was safe at home now.

" _Maybe I'll do some crafting by the fireplace..."_

It had been a while since she made sculptures in wood, and those always sold well at the town's market. It would get her mind off of things. So, once dinner was had and the dishes cleaned, she sat on a wooden chair by the fire, adjusted her skirt and picked the piece of wood she had been working on lately, a religious idol of a local saint.

She was well into her task, focused on the finer details of the saint's face when she heard a scratching noise at the door. She stopped and looked at it, shrugging it off as her imagination. But just as she was about to get back to work, the scratch was heard again, followed by a thud on the sturdy door.

The girl put the piece of wood away and got up. Who could it be at that late hour? Hunters?... no, they knew they weren't welcome in her land. Could it be?...

Clutching her carving knife, she approached the door and opened the small window on top, taking a careful peek at whoever was outside. Only to be met by an eyeful of silver and black fur followed by a pair of curious eyes with small pupils.

\- Oh! -she stepped back, startled- what are you doing here?!

As reply the creature whined and scratched the door some more. Not knowing what else to do, she put the knife away and opened the door, giving him a stern look. He had blood on his mouth... and a dead wild boar in his hands.

\- You shouldn't be here -he tilted his head in confusion, the locks of black hair falling onto his eyes- you should go north, find a clan, be safe.

Why would he return? She was a human, no werewolf should expect anything good from a human.

And yet she had helped him last night.

He held the dead animal out and motioned gently to her. A gift? He was trying to show gratitude?! No, that was insane, she had to put an end to that situation, for both their sake. And without a word, she closed the door and locked it, picking her knife and going back to the fireplace. No, she would not allow him to be grateful. She would leave him outside until he got upset and left. A werewolf that trusted humans didn't last long. And although she didn't care all that much for them, she didn't want to see this particular one hurt. Because of her.

And so she tried her hardest to focus on her carving work, ignoring the whines, whimpers and scratches outside her door. Eventually it started to snow, just a little at first but heavier as it got later in the night. The girl paused and listened. The werewolf had gone quiet. Surely the cold and the snow had driven him away. There, free at last...

It was for the best. What was she even going to do with a werewolf around?! This wasn't a stray dog she could bring home and care for, it was a beast.

" _A very polite beast"_

Sighing deeply in frustration, she put the wood and tools away, cleaning her skirt and sweeping the floor. Sleep, she should just go and sleep. She had things to do tomorrow anyway. Throwing the scraps of wood to the dying fire, she stopped and blinked. What if he left the wild boar on her doorstep? It would attract animals. She should check, just in case. Last thing she needed was bears and raccoons destroying her door. Shaking her head, she walked towards the wooden door and opened, her jaw dropping at the sight.

The werewolf hadn't left. He had simply gone quiet. Curled up in a ball, he was just laying there in front of her door as snow fell and covered him, freezing the black and silver fur. She froze in shock before dropping down to one knee and cleaning the snow away with her hands.

\- Hey, can you hear me? Hey! -the creature stirred and moved- can you get up? Come on, don't you dare dying on my doorstep, you dumb werewolf!

She had no idea what she was doing. Next thing she knew she was passing one of those large arms over her shoulders and helping him up, pulling the dead boar inside and throwing it onto the table with surprising strength then literally dragging the frozen werewolf to the fireplace, helping him once again sit in front of it. Soon wood was added to the small fire and a large towel was on top of him as the girl rubbed him energetically, trying to dry his fur and warm him up.

\- You idiot! Why would you let yourself freeze like this?! Didn't I tell you to go north?

She threw the towel away and before he could react a pile of warm blankets was placed on him, covering him so well that only his face was exposed. She got up and huffed, hurrying to the kitchen as she prepared something in a clay mug, milk and alcohol and herbs, all mixed together to make a heavily scented drink that made him sneeze when she knelt down by his side and let him smell it.

\- Drink this, it'll warm you up -the werewolf shook his head but she made a face so threatening he stopped and stood quiet, eyeing her carefully- if you didn't want to drink medicine then you shouldn't have froze your tail off in front of my house!

The creature frowned and bare his fangs at her but this time she wasn't scared. Pressing the mug against his mouth, he had no choice but to resign to his fate and drink it all up. By the time he was done, a comfortable, warm feeling was already invading his body and flustering his cheeks. She put the cup away and adjusted the blankets, shaking her head at him.

\- Foolish creature... fine, you can stay tonight, and I accept your gift... but tomorrow you have to leave, understood?

She watched as he looked at her then away. For some reason she had the feeling it wasn't going to be as easy as she wanted. Still shaking her head, the girl got up and got a thick quilt from her bed to place on the werewolf then sat by his side, watching the flames. She had to admit, he had brought a lot of excitement to her life. But she could live without being afraid for someone's well being.

Also, when did she become so worried about him?

" _Maybe I'm the foolish one..."_

It was late. And she was tired. It didn't take long before her eyes were so heavy she couldn't help but doze off, her head resting against the werewolf's shoulder. He looked down at her with a blank expression. Kind... he didn't remember much... but he remembered that word. Kind...

Opening the bed quilt, he wrapped the both of them carefully in it and rest his head on top of hers. He liked that... warmth and kindness... and she smelled like wild flowers and pine... he liked that... he liked that...


	4. Chapter 4

It was a dreamless sleep, but comfortable. Really comfortable. She opened her eyes slowly, the sun light coming from the window hitting her face. She felt so warm...

" _Soft... hm?"_

The girl finally woke up, realizing she had been sleeping curled up against the werewolf who was still sleeping soundly, blankets and quilt spread all over them and the floor. She knew she should get up, but... he was so warm and soft...

She buried her face on the black fur and sighed, already worrying about that silly werewolf. He was too trusting and too careless. His next encounter with hunters could very well be his last. And even if he only gave her worries, those two nights falling asleep with him nearby had been the safest she had felt in a long time.

" _I have to be crazy to even be considering this..."_

She turned her head and looked at the sleeping creature. All the stories she had heard from the townsfolk and hunters depicted the cursed ones as bloodthirsty monsters, many times killing their own families once they turned, devouring the flesh of their loved ones. Terrible beasts mad from the curse and the pain, turning more feral as they lost their humanity with each passing day until they became as dangerous as the original werewolves.

And yet all she saw was a peaceful creature sleeping quietly. A creature that had shown gratitude and consideration, who had not hurt her in any way not even when threatened. How pure was his heart and how steeled was his soul to resist like that to the curse?

He stirred in his sleep, letting out a small whine before sleeping quietly again. The girl watched for a while before reaching out and digging her fingers on the black curls on his head, gently petting him. Should she really do such a crazy thing? Care again, and about a werewolf of all things? It was the perfect recipe for suffering. And yet...

\- Huh?

She blinked and snapped out of her thoughts, only to find a pair of black and purple eyes staring at her, wide in surprise, her hand still on his head. Feeling a sudden twinge of embarrassment, she retreated and sat back straight, holding her hands together over her chest.

\- You're awake, g-good... well... feeling better, I hope? -he sat up on his hind legs, like a well behaved dog- very well, I hope you learned a lesson about sleeping on doorsteps during a snow storm!

She was trying to scold him, but all he did was tilt his head and make a sound of curiosity, making her sigh in defeat. Silly. Silly werewolf.

\- So... if I understand correctly, you... would like to stay here? -he didn't reply but the way his tail had started to wag was quite a confirmation- right... so, huh... God, I can't believe I'm doing this... -she rubbed her forehead with one hand and got up, staring him down- I've decided to let you stay, for a while! -she raised one hand- just to see how you behave. If you comply to certain simple rules, I might consider making your stay more... permanent.

As soon as she finished talking, his expression changed completely, literally brightening. She didn't even know werewolves could smile! And his eyes, he looked so... happy! Almost human, if it weren't for all that fur. And before she knew it, she had two large arms wrapped around her waist and a very happy werewolf nuzzling her stomach. She stood still, not sure of how to react before hesitantly raising one hand and resting it on his head.

" _...cute..."_

Finally relaxing, her expression softened and she smiled, petting him gently. It seemed her life was going to become very different from now on.


	5. Chapter 5

Things would indeed change in their lives, starting with the werewolf himself. First task was to get him a decent pair of pants. After all he couldn't walk around in those raggedy things, she wouldn't be able to stand the sight of them. Second task was giving the creature a good hot bath. And she needed one too, after all that excitement and sleeping face first on that black fur. He wasn't very compliant at first but a lot of patience and persuasion from her part finally were enough to make him take those ragged things of and get in the wooden tub filled with warm water, a large bar of soap and a bath brush already waiting for him.

Keeping her eyes above his waist, she helped him scrub the dirt off the fur, ending up with a foam covered werewolf and getting a giggling fit, which seemed to make him happy. After a good rubbing with a large towel, she handed him an old but well kept pair of dark blue trousers for him to put on. They belonged to her father once, but what was the point in keeping them forever in a chest? No use in worrying about shoes, his legs were the same as any other werewolf, with big paws and claws to sustain his large body.

And then it was time for lessons. Cleaning his paws before entering the house, eating at the table (although using the cutlery was a challenge that tested much of their mutual patience) and helping her find the roots, herbs and berries she needed to cook and to sell. The girl had found that he became either frustrated or aggressive when he didn't understand something but nothing that patience and explaining couldn't fix.

She had put up a makeshift bed by the fireplace just for him but often she would either fall asleep next to him or wake up to a bundle of fur sleeping on her bed. It wasn't very proper for a single woman such as herself... but he wasn't a human so it wasn't wrong... was it?

Sometimes he left, for a day or two, coming back all dirty and often with a dead animal for her to prepare and cook for them. It worried her, but it was good to have a supply of meat for their meals and to preserve for the winter. Of course his hunting trips always ended up with a bath, which he had started to enjoy, eventually.

The girl pampered him and after some time, with regular meals and proper care, the creature had become much more healthy looking. She had even begun to comb the black and silver fur on his head every morning, giving him a little pompadour. Of course it didn't last long and soon his hair was a mess as usual.

The biggest obstacle was obviously communication, but the more time he spent at her home, the easier it had become for him to express himself with small basic things, mainly by gestures. It amazed her just how much he seemed to be regressing from the bestial nature and it gave her hope. Maybe one day... maybe she could try find that cure she had heard of, try it on him.

Spring came and went and the mild Summer arrived. Their lives had been peaceful, blissful and full of smiles. She was a much happier young woman, always waking up first in the morning and stirring him awake with scratches on his head and back, always with a warm smile for him, always patient. The werewolf, despite his cursed nature, seemed to have grown a more controlled and civilized nature. He played often and helped around as much as he could, though sometimes he still behaved as a scamp, trying to ambush the girl to scare her. After a few good scares, it usually ended up in him running away from her with his tail between his legs or getting a good ear pull.

Which didn't mean he'd stop at all.

She had been picking berries for a while now, thinking about doing a nice pie for their dessert. The werewolf, having felt that restless need to misbehave, had silently hid among some nearby bushes and waited patiently for his "prey". Soon she would get close... he had been waiting all week but she was still suspicious of him after his last prank in which he had jumped from the roof as she returned from town and nearly made her break the eggs she had bought.

But now she was relaxed... her guard was down... he lowered himself more, eyes narrowing, a devious smile on his face that showed off his fangs. She got closer, filling her basket as she hummed a tune, completely distracted, the basket on the ground next to her. He tensed his muscles and held his breath... just a little closer...

 _\- RAAAAAAH!_

\- AAAH!

Caught off guard, the poor girl shrieked as he suddenly jumped, one hand clutching her chest as the other reached back, her legs taking a second to actually respond. The werewolf was planning to land right in front of her and then run off but he wasn't counting on his foot getting caught on the thick weeds, making him lose his balance.

They both fell on the ground, the girl still processing the fact she had been pranked again by that bratty werewolf as she raised her arms up protectively, and the creature himself trying his best not to let his entire weight fall on her, which would surely hurt.

\- You... you little devil! I can't believe you did this again!

 _\- Aroo..._

She opened her amber coloured eyes, sparking with anger and ready to tell him off until they got home before she realized the awkward position they were in. His hands were on each side of her head, supporting his weight, one of his legs between hers, their faces a mere inch away from each other.

\- I...

He didn't seem to realize what was wrong, looking inquisitively at her before looking down. Trying to adjust himself, his leg brushed against hers, making her gasp, startled. Curious, he stared back into her eyes, making her feel a wave of warmth flow through her body as he glanced at her lips then back at her eyes, finally realization hitting him. Wait, what was even going on in there?

\- You... can get off now.

He retreated quickly, squatting a few feet away from her to unwrap the weed from his foot. Meanwhile she got up, dusted herself and picked the basket full of berries, rubbing her face with one hand. If she hadn't stopped him he would have... she stared off, an expression of shock on her face. She didn't hate the idea either. Suddenly it was like something inside her had snapped, making her feel anxious. No, that was not possible. She had lived alone for too long and now was getting confused. Yes, that was it. Of course it was.

\- We should head home, it's getting late.

He got up and started walking, seemingly avoiding her eyes, following as she walked the path back to their safe haven. But things were somewhat different now. Both of them were unusually quiet the entire night, even during dinner. Once they moved to the fireplace she seemed to be back to her cheerful self but he could notice her worried face when she thought he wasn't looking.

By the way, I think it's high time we figure out a name for you, no? -she pulled the little wooden table closer, paper, a quill and a bottle of ink on it that she used to write her name on the first sheet- now, you know that my name is Hisoka, but I don't even know if you remember yours at all.

The werewolf blinked then looked up, as if trying to recall. Name... name... he couldn't remember all of it, but... there was someone, maybe a man? Yes... yellow hair... yellow... couldn't remember the face... he started scratching his head, making an effort. That felt important somehow, he had to remember...

 _\- Awwo..._

Hisoka didn't interrupt. He needed to do that, whatever he could remember from his life as a human was precious and kept him from drowning deeper into the curse.

He could hear the man calling for him, but it was too much, too much for him to say... and then, just like that, it came to him. Yes... yes, that would do.

 _\- Awo... o... owu... oghu..._

\- Ogu?

He shook his head, the sound wasn't right. But he had heard something similar when she said her name. Making an effort to keep focused, he leaned closer to the small table and looked at what she had written, pointing at it.

\- What, my name? -he pointed again- Hisoka. Hi-so-ka.

Yes, that sound! He put his finger on the "K", tapping it.

\- Hmm... Oku? Is that the name?

That sounded right. Her voice made it sound a little different but it felt right. She watched as his face seemed to brighten, like it did when he was very happy. Oku... that would help him keep holding to his human side.

\- It's a very cute name. I'll use it all the time, what do you think, Oku?

He was happy. It was good, very good. He liked that too! In his excitement, he let out a loud howl, going for a few seconds until she threw a blanket onto his head in an attempt to shut him up, the girl laughing as he tried to get rid of the thing. He had remembered something he felt was really important. And Hisoka was happy again too. What a great night!

He hugged her by the waist and lifted her up, giving her a tight hug while ignoring her protests and demands to be put down. Dropping on his makeshift bed by the fireplace, he placed her gently down and rested his head on her lap, giving her the "puppy eyes" as he always did when he wanted to be pampered. She could not resist them and he knew it.

\- Oh, you want pets? I'm still upset that you pranked me -he whined, trying to look cute- ai ai... fine... lie on the bed properly, I just know we're going to fall asleep here.

A great night indeed, he was going to have pets. He loved those, they made him feel loved. He liked that. Warmth and kindness and love. So he got on the bed and lay down again, head on her lap and all ready, tail wagging from side to side. Hisoka chuckled and shook her head, sliding her fingers through the black and silver mane and gripping gently before letting go and petting him slowly, sometimes scratching the back on his head or behind his ears. How he loved that.

\- Oku...

It sounded more like a nickname, but it was something. She liked it, it sounded cute, just like him. So cute and silly, her dear Oku...

It didn't take long for him to fall asleep, but she kept going. She like how it felt too, it was so soft. Her fingers traced his hair, then his ear and finally his face. She had never been so happy in her life... he had brought so much more than just companionship when she let him live with her. At first she thought it would be like taking care of an animal but she was wrong, so wrong. Hisoka couldn't see him as a beast. In those few months he had shown more kindness than most people she knew.

She stroke his face gently then touched his lips softly, trying not to wake him up. What was she going to do? She had been ignoring her own feelings but after that afternoon, seeing him look at her lips like that... but what if she was just seeing things? Maybe he had just looked with no intention. He wasn't human, and she couldn't assume to know how his head worked. And besides, what if she was indeed getting confused? After all she had spent such a long time alone in that house.

" _God help me, I feel so lost..."_

Raising both hands, she slid them up her face and pulled her bangs back while exhaling slowly. Sleep. She should just... sleep. She was tired and always had funny thoughts when tired. Tomorrow would be a better day to ponder on things.

Resting one hand on his head and the other over her forehead, she closed her eyes and tried to find some comfort in a good night's sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Summer went by, peaceful and warm. It was time to tend to the crops and Hisoka had a lot of work. Except this time carrying things around wasn't such a hassle, not when she had a strong werewolf to do it for her. Much to her relief everything was done much earlier than usual. And once again, thanks to Oku, the pantry behind the house was stock full of meats she salted, smoked and dried for the winter. No worries over food that year. It was truly a relief.

With all that sudden free time, she hardly knew what to do with herself but it didn't take her long to find fun and pleasurable activities to do with Oku. Bathing and fishing in the river, catching berries to bake pies, pick flowers to decorate the house, read under the shade of the trees, fall asleep halfway the book, even play catch, which made her laugh. It had been forever since she had so much fun.

And each day they got closer, their trust in each other growing solid. Hisoka felt completely comfortable around the werewolf, seeing him not as the cursed beast he was, but as the human he once was. She held his large hands, smiled at him, stars in her eyes. She was an anchor to Oku, who managed to put a stop to the curse's progress and keep a little of his humanity, enough to lead a quiet life.

As soon as Fall came and the night's got colder he started to sleep on her bed, on top of her covers and curled up in a ball, his head always resting on her lap. Hisoka welcomed the warmth and covered him in blankets. Waking up had become much more pleasant. And one day, for whatever reason, she started waking him up with a kiss on his forehead, nuzzling his untamed hair. He liked that.

It was a blessed life. For the first time ever since the problems with werewolves started, she felt truly happy. But that happiness also brought fear. The fear of losing Oku, of losing their little heaven. Some nights the thought tortured her so much she would seek comfort in Oku, and take refuge in his arms.

On a particularly rough day, she was sitting outside on the grass wrapped in a shawl, watching the sunset and trying to fight off those painful thoughts. Oku came from the stream by the house and spotted her, walking over and sitting by her side. She looked sad again, he didn't like that... he didn't like when her eyes lost their shine or when she clung to him at night, fighting back sobs and tears. He didn't like when she looked tired from sleeping poorly. He didn't understand what was wrong and that frustrated him, made him want to punch something. But being there for her seemed to help so he had been staying at home more often, only going to the forest when needed or when he absolutely had to.

He lay on his back, rested his head on her lap and looked up at her, letting out a whine. Why was Hisoka so sad?

\- Oh, dear Oku, you want pets? -she noticed his sad expression- it's alright, I'm just a little tired...

She shouldn't lie but why burden him with those horrible thoughts? He already had a curse to deal with, no point in afflicting him further. Trying to smile, she petted him until his eyes started to flutter shut. Night came and with it the stars, sparkling in the clear dark blue sky. Sighing, she lay down and stared at them. Maybe if she wished hard enough nothing would ever happen to them? But no, she was no child and she knew wishing upon a star only worked in fairy tales.

" _Still, it can't hurt..."_ she looked at one of the brightest, took a deep breath and closed her eyes _"please, let us be together... I don't ever want to leave Oku's side"_

So childish... but it was how her heart felt. She let out a long sigh and tried to relax. But the night grew colder and it was about time to head inside. When she opened her eyes, she was surprised to find Oku leaning over her, watching her quietly. When had he moved? She hadn't even heard him.

Instead of getting up, she stared back at him, his eyes gleaming in the darkness. They were almost hypnotic, she could look at them all night. Raising one hand, she rested it on his face, stroking it gently. He closed his eyes and leaned into it, nuzzling the palm.

Hisoka watched him silently. She had been wasting time trying to figure everything out. If something happened... if they were set apart, wouldn't she always regret not acting on how she felt? Who cared if he wasn't human? She didn't, and she never cared about what others said anyway.

Raising her other hand, she held his face and took a good look at him, the light of the moon making his gray hair look like threads of pure silver. Even cursed he was so handsome... those eyes, despite their eerie colour, were still so honest...

They stared at each other for a moment, each looking into the other's eyes, as if confirming their intentions. Oku got closer and she half closed her eyes, sliding her fingers through his hair as their lips brushed, their breaths mingling before they finally kissed.

Any thought in her head just disappeared, being taken over by the sheer pleasure of that long dreamed kiss. Just as she had thought, his lips were soft, warm and felt wonderful against hers. He shifted, arms wrapping around her, lifting her from the ground. Hisoka wrapped her own around his neck and moved her lips against his, encouraging him.

Not a moment later, the two were sitting up, embracing each other tightly as if that was their last moment together while their kiss deepened, passionate and hungry. She felt her head a little light but didn't let go, wanting more of that warmth, that taste.

Once they finally pulled away she panted and smiled, resting her forehead against his. He kissed with such fierceness, she felt like she was being... devoured?

\- Ah... we should repeat that... many times...

Oku let out a huff, as if laughing. He had found another thing he liked a lot. That he liked the best! And yes, he wanted more of that, it felt good, made him feel... amazing!

\- Oku? Ah!

The werewolf "attacked" her with kisses all over her faces, a little sloppy, making her laugh. Laughter that didn't last long as their lips closed together once more. Still kissing, he lift her up effortlessly and carried her over to the house, almost hitting his head on the door frame. Once inside, he placed her gently on the makeshift bed by the fireplace and lay down next to her, pulling her close. Yes, better, comfortable and warm.

She chuckled with his actions, happy to cuddle up with him and even happier to kiss him again. Being with him like that it was... like medicine to her soul. There they were, two mortal creatures who were lost in their suffering until they found each other, so needing of love and care. They needed each other and they wouldn't let go, not now they had found the light they had sought for so long.

Hisoka smiled, nuzzling his chest. No more bad thoughts, no more worries, no more running away from her feelings. Tonight they would dedicate themselves to the art of kissing, cuddling and falling asleep in each other's arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Fall had arrived the forest, bringing with it the reds and goldens and the cold. For once Hisoka didn't mind the temperature dropping, finding all the warmth she needed in Oku. Their life together was as peaceful as ever, now filled with moments of tenderness and loving kisses.

And still she seemed to keep a distance at times. Were if fear or shyness, she always slipped away when things seemed to be getting too physical. And although the werewolf didn't fully understand the situation, he respected her decision.

But their proximity had become a problem to him, specially when the full moon came, firing up his bestial side and bringing out his lycanthropic nature. During those nights he would leave to the forest, not only to deal with his urges but also to keep from hurting the girl. He ran and hunted and howled until he felt the fire within subside and he could return to his new home. But running and hunting did poorly in managing the new hunger that had grown in him.

\- Will you be leaving tonight?

Her words made him snap out of his confused thoughts, looking up at her. Hisoka had been preparing her herbs and roots while he occupied himself doodling on a sheet of paper, although it did next to nothing to distract him from the fire that had started to grow again. He nodded, putting the quill and paper away. He needed something that would tire him, not that.

Hisoka returned to her task, turning her back on him.

\- Do you want me to prepare something for you to eat?

Staring at her, he got up from the table and silently moved, wrapping his arms around her waist and embracing her tightly, making her gasp in surprise. Burying his face on her hair, he quickly picked up her scent. Wildflowers and pine. So warm...

\- Oku?! -she let go of the herbs, surprised by his boldness- what is it?

Worry. Kindness and warmth and love and worry. He liked her. She had been so good to him. Everything was dark and pain and cold before he found her. She had brought the sun and the stars and he never felt alone ever since. Her scent... ever since they got closer he couldn't bear her scent during those full moon nights. He knew something could happen and he wasn't sure if he'd be able to keep his mind clear enough to avoid it.

Even right now his hands traveled over her clothes, finding pleasure in feeling her move under his grasp. But just as before, she found a way to move away, away from him, cold where once it was warm.

\- M-Maybe you should be on your way...

His ears perked and he stared at her back as she held to the kitchen counter, her dark hair hiding her face. He could hear her heartbeat running fast, feel the temperature in her body rising and even other scents that weren't wildflowers and pine. And she was fighting all of that. Was it a thing so bad for humans that she had to avoid him like that? He didn't remember... he was sure there was something he wasn't understanding but he couldn't grasp it. It was... infuriating!

The fire within stirred and grew. He had to go.

Without a noise he walked out the door, leaving Hisoka alone who sighed in relief as she heard the door click.

\- I'm sorry... -she turned around and rested against the counter- God, how long will I be able to hold back?

The past few weeks had been hell. She feared what could happen if they actually did become intimate but it had become increasingly hard to keep a cool head. She was young and had come to love him. To desire him. But at the same time it was scary. She had lived in willing celibacy all her life and to top things off he was a werewolf!

It was irrational and she knew it. Oku would never harm her, she trusted him with his life. It was just so hard to give that step. She would be bonded to him forever after that, was she ready?

The rest of the night passed painstakingly slow. It was hard enough when he was away, but with those thoughts in her head then...

Sleep wasn't kind to her, missing his presence all night. Morning found her tired and grumpy. After the usual chores and preparing a sweet pastry, she took a long bath, hoping it would calm her down. A pointless hope since she ended up dealing with her frustrations in other ways, muffling her voice with one hand.

A little calmer, she prepared dinner but found no appetite. It was impossible to keep going like that, it was a losing battle and she knew. What was even the point? All she was doing was fighting back herself and pushing him away. How cruel he probably thought she was.

Sitting by the fire, she stared at the flames as she wondered what he was doing. Irrational... she shouldn't let it hold her back from enjoying this love she had found, even if it was unconventional. She trusted him, did she not?

\- My poor Oku... I wish he were here...

She closed her eyes, already thinking of those black and purple eyes when a sudden noise startled her awake. Turning to find out what had caused it, she found the door opened and the werewolf standing in the entrance, fur and hair in a mess, the trousers dirty with grass stains and dirt. He breathed heavily as if he had been running, his eyes searching the house until they found hers. Hisoka paused then swallowed dry. There was something... about the way he was looking at her...

\- Oku? Are you alright?...

She got up from the armchair and watched as he walked over to her, never taking is eyes off from hers. The girl looked up, feeling slightly nervous and disturbed by the sight of an disheveled and panting werewolf. The entire situation and the way he looked made her feel like a fire had sparked inside her chest and lower stomach, a pleasant sensation that spread and made her heart race, her mouth run dry.

He was impressive, tall and broad, hard muscled and strong. But her eyes only saw his, even as she rested her hands on his chest. She had learned to read them, to know how he felt. And right now all she saw was a desire so grand he couldn't stay away anymore.

And neither could she.

\- Oku...

Her voice was but a whisper, but she knew what she wanted. Taking her hands away from the warm chest, she unbuttoned her shirt and slowly pushed it down, exposing her tanned shoulders, her soft cleavage. Looking up at him, she took a deep breath as if gaining courage.

\- I won't push you away anymore. I know how you feel and I trust you know how I feel as well -she let the lose shirt fall down some more- please... make me yours. I wish for nothing else... my love...

It was the first time she spoke so bluntly, but she felt it was needed. The werewolf stared, eyes hungry, eyeing the exposed skin like a prize to be won. It was all he needed.

The bed creaked under their weight as they fell on it, kissing hungrily. Hisoka gasped, he was so intense she could barely keep up, his fangs nibbling the tender skin of her lips. She loved the possessive way she held her and let herself be lead, falling back on the bed and staring up at him. Her dear werewolf, her beloved Oku. Her heart pounded in her chest. She knew she wouldn't regret it.

Her shirt didn't stay on her long, soon falling by the side of the bed. Oku growled lowly, nuzzling her neck, licking and nibbling all the way down to her breasts, making her moan softly, eyes closed, fingers digging into the black and gray mess of his hair.

\- Ah...

He didn't hear, or didn't care, biting this time, a little harder each time, keeping an eye for her reactions and careful enough to now actually draw blood. Even if he felt overwhelmed by his feral side, he knew better than to accidentally turn her. She groaned at first but the sharp pain soon tuned into an immense pleasure. Not long she held to his shoulders, tilting her head, wanting more.

And he was happy to oblige.

It was rushed, hungry and messy. Both of them had waited too long for that moment. He pushed her skirt up, exposing her legs covered in lacy thigh highs. The girl sighed and adjusted herself, feeling his weight finally descend on her, his waist close to hers, their bodies moving as one.

\- Ah... please... more...

The tight dark blue pants were an obstacle and she chuckled, pushing him off lightly just enough to reach down and help him unbutton. The werewolf huffed. Such inconvenient things. But after some chuckling and moving about, his pants joined her shirt and soon her skirt as well, leaving her in nothing but the soft thigh highs she liked to wear and her panties. He didn't stop long, placing himself between her legs and pressing hard against her, making the poor girl let out a loud whine.

Her legs wrapped around him but it was not yet the time. Both kissed, as needy as they felt, grunts and growls filling the air as well as their scent, mixing in the air, intoxicating them. But he could not wait a second longer, gripping the edge of her panties with his large, clawed hand and ripping them out in one swift movement. Hisoka let out a short surprised yelp, taken aback by the aggressive gesture, soon muffled by his full lips.

Their hips joined in a dance, moving along together, his hard on rubbing against her wetness. A game that didn't last long as he moved back slightly, aiming into her. The girl braced herself, lifting her legs and crossing them behind his back, motioning him to keep going. And then the pain came as he thrust into her with a growl, his arms wrapping around her back, holding her possessively.

\- Ah!

It hurt so much, paralyzing her. Noticing her distress, he held quiet, summoning all his will. Panting, Hisoka adjusted and waited, feeling as that sharp pain slowly blended into pleasure, into a massive need. Moving against him, she stared into his eyes, tears welling in her eyes but a smile encouraging him.

It was all he needed. With the last of his self control fading, Oku slid into her, making her scream in pain and delight and started pounding as soon as he felt her once again connect with him. The pleasure was overwhelming, only making him intensify his actions, thrusting harder and harder into her as her arms wrapped around him, nail digging into the thick skin.

There were no words, only gasps and growls and whines, pleads for more as she felt her fire grow. It was immense, uncontrollable and she simply let herself get lost into it. Reality faded in both their minds, him taken over by his bestial side, the girl completely taken over by the lust and desire. Thrusting harder and harder, it didn't take her long to finally reach her climax, screaming out his name over and over until it subsided, the werewolf pausing to let her recover.

Hisoka panted, holding lazily to his shoulders as she recovered her breath. Oku watched, silent, still inside of her. He wasn't done yet and he couldn't possibly control himself.

\- Oku...? Oh!

As if she weighed nothing, he pulled out and held her firmly by the waist, flipping her over on the bed. Once she was face down, he held her once more and lifted her round bottom, laying on top of her and slowly, excruciatingly slowly, sliding back into her, making her gasp sharply and hold to the covers.

\- A-Ah... Oku?... Ok- ah!

He couldn't stop even if he wanted, thrusting as hard as he could into her, growling into her ear and biting down on her shoulder, still careful enough not to break her skin. She screamed, soon followed by a long, loud moan, her eyes rolling. It was good, too damn good, to feel that big creature growling and biting and pounding into her as if it was their last night together. Lost in the immense pleasure, she could hardly do anything but go with it, perking her bottom against him as he continued, not missing a beat. After what felt like a delicious eternity, Oku finally released with a loud howl, filling her up. Hisoka screamed, her second climax making her muscles tense and lose notion of reality, finally both bodies collapsing onto the bed, panting and spent, exhausted and happy.

She couldn't remember much. Oku pulled off of her, leaving her dripping with his seed, and collapsed by her side. She turned her head, looking at him. He looked amazing, as if seen through a dream. She smiled and closed her eyes. Whatever happened, they would be forever bonded to each other from now on.

And still smiling, she slipped into a much needed resting sleep, both of them seeking each other's warmth as they slept soundly into the night.


	8. Chapter 8

Morning came unnoticed, and soon the afternoon. Hisoka slept soundly when Oku finally woke up. He felt relieved, much more in control of himself. The memories of the past night flooded his mind and he opened his eyes, turning his head only to find Hisoka sleeping on her back, one arm over her stomach, the other by the side of her head. It was the most beautiful sight he had ever witnessed, her messy dark blue hair all over the bed, her beautiful tanned body resting quietly under the sunlight.

Quite the sight... and looked so... delicious...

Rolling to his side, he inspected her body. Bite marks on her shoulders and neck. She seemed to have enjoyed those. A curvy body, firm breasts, wide hips, thick thighs still wearing those cute thigh highs... and between her legs, that treasure he had claimed last night. It had felt so good to do so...

Curious, he shifted on the bed and looked at his prize with more attention. Still had that scent of hers, so tempting... lowering himself, he gently pushed her legs apart until he could take a good look. She had liked a lot what had happened last night... what if he gave her something pleasant to wake up to? He felt so tempted to lick the soft pink flesh between her thighs...

Following his desires, he placed himself more comfortably and started to lick, tentatively at first and more as he gained confidence. Lovely taste... he wanted more of it...

Hisoka stirred in her sleep, disturbed by the attentions to her neither regions. Still half asleep, her hand reached bellow, finding soft hair.

\- Hmm...?

Trying to wake up an just barely remembering what had happened last night, she looked down only to find a very satisfied werewolf licking her bellow, making her body react.

\- Ah?!

There was no denying it. His tongue felt amazing. Her fingers gripped the lose curls and she let her head fall back again, letting out all sorts of delighted moans and whimpers. This only served to encourage him as he kept his task, sliding his long tongue into her and sucking earnestly. Hisoka thrust her hips, moved against him, unable to hold back how good it felt and how much she wanted more, needed more.

And he was once more happy to oblige.

\- Oku... oh, Oku, please... please... aaaah!

Choking on her own breath, she raised her hips and felt another climax washing over her violently, making her shiver and gasp until she finally fell limp on the bed, letting go of his hair. The werewolf lifted his head, licking his lips and looking at her. She looked quite satisfied.

\- Ah... ah... hmm...

The werewolf climbed up on the bed until he could get a good view of her face. Flustered and panting. He quite liked that. After recovering her breath, the girl looked at him, eyes still glassed.

\- You... pest... -she smiled, reaching for his face and stroking- I love you...

Pulling him closer, she gave him a deep, loving kiss. It was going to be a lazy day, as far as chores were concerned. All Hisoka and Oku would do was cuddle in bed and resume their lovemaking, growls and screams of his name filling the small house for the rest of the day.


	9. Chapter 9

\- Wake up, you lazy butt.

Still naked under a pile of blankets, Hisoka pet the werewolf's head, trying to stir him out of sleep. A hard task to do, Oku was far too comfy and warm to be woken up so easily. She sighed and shook her head, leaning in to nuzzle his face.

\- Come on now, it's late already, there's work to do.

 _\- Mrrr..._

Pecking his nose, she stared at him for a moment, resting her head on the pillow. After her parents passed away, she was convinced she'd spend the rest of her life in solitude. And then this silly creature came along, stealing her heart and showing her that maybe it wasn't so bad to care after all.

\- ...I'm so glad we met that night... -she played with one of his unruly curls before sitting up and putting on her shirt- I'm going to have breakfast and since you won't get off of bed, you'll just have to wait until lunchtime to eat.

Those words seemed to do the trick as his ears perked and he finally sat up, yawning with a growl and scratching his head, getting off the warm bed still half asleep. Winter was no fun. Cold all over, even if he had all that fur to protect him. He rather be warm in bed with her.

\- Good to see you join the living -she chuckled as she filtered some coffee for their breakfast- there's some leftover meat from dinner, do you want some?

The werewolf let out a sound in agreement and approached, hugging her from behind and resting his chin on her shoulder. So sleepy... Winter mornings were the worst...

Hisoka smiled and reached over to pet him and scratch behind his ear as she let the coffee drip into the jar. Those domestic scenes were the highlight of her mornings, even if it meant having a sleepy werewolf practically drooling on her shoulder as he drifted off.

The day went by as normal with Hisoka doing some fixing up in the house while Oku left into the forest looking for a prey. After lunch it was time to sculpt more figures to sell at the town market. A hard task to do when Oku wasn't feeling like practicing his writing and demanding attention, usually ending up with Hisoka petting him and laughing at his fur covered in wood chips.

A normal and quiet day... if it weren't for the unexpected visitors knocking on her door.

The werewolf sat up, staring at the door with a slight frown. That had never happened before. The woman got up, cleaning the bits of wood off of her as she looked nervously at the door then pushed Oku, her voice but a whisper.

Get up... get up, come on... go to the pantry, alright? Stay in there until I come get you -she opened the door to the small room where they stored their food, pushing him inside- don't make a sound, you hear me?

Before he could protest, she closed the door and locked it, hurrying towards the door. Who could possibly be? People never came to her place and the hunters knew they weren't welcome. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door only to find a most unpleasant sight. Kira and his two companions, standing right there on her doorstep.

\- You? What do you want, hunter?

\- Good afternoon, Nakata. Mind if we come in?

\- Come in? -she glared at him- you got some nerve! Didn't I tell you and those two to never come back here again?

\- Now, is that how you speak with an old friend?...

\- I asked what did you want. And make it quick, I got work to do.

She loathed that man. Kira was one of the worst type of hunters, the kind that would not just kill monsters but any humans that stood in his way. His friends were no better, weird, uneducated brutes with a liking to explosives that had no issue with destroying things. And they were all three right in front of her. It was the worst situation possible.

The man in front of her sighed and removed his large brimmed hat, revealing neatly combed blonde hair, a pair of curls falling onto his forehead. He set his eyes on Hisoka's and she frowned, making a slight expression of disgust. Icy blue eyes, as cold as his soul. The women in the town thought he looked charming but she felt nothing but aversion for the man.

\- We simply wish for a meal. The storm has caught us off guard and we were unable to find us a prey -he looked to the side- it's as if... something else has been hunting in these grounds...

She watched him attentively. Was that a casual remark or what he onto something? She could never tell with this man. He was sneaky as a snake and a little too smart for her liking.

\- The town is not that far away. Get your meals over there, this is not a charity.

\- My... how rude, to turn down help from three poor hunters... -he stared back at her calmly but she could see the dangerous gleam in his eyes- are you really going to send us off into the cold?

\- Go to hell, Kira, you're not welcome here.

If he thought he could intimidate her, he was going to be sorely surprised. And although she could not possibly fend off those three, they all knew the town Mayor had granted her protection due to the events with the Big Bad Wolf and Kira liked his quiet little life too much to risk being chased off and away. It was her only leverage.

\- I can give you some dry meat, cheese and bread but don't expect any more than that.

\- Hm... it seems like living alone all this time has made you forget your manners. Not that you had many to begin with -his eyes looked down at her shawl, focusing on something- ...interesting.

He reached out and she stepped back, reaching for the knife she kept behind her door. But all he did was pick a single silver fair from the shawl, bringing it close to his face so he could look at it under the light. Hisoka tried to remain calm but her heart pounded in her chest. Oku's fur. She probably had a fair amount of it on her despite her efforts to keep everything clean.

\- Did you get a dog, Nakata?

\- Only hunters and rich old ladies have dogs.

\- True... strange, this looks almost a dog hair

\- Hm? -she leaned forward, giving the hair a good look- looks more like some of my goat's fur got on me.

\- This doesn't look like goat fur to me -she stared at him with a blank expression- besides, we saw some interesting fresh prints on the snow this morning while walking around the forest.

Hisoka tried to seem clueless but she was starting to feel like the situation could escalate. Dammit, she had told Oku not to go outside the forest, it was dangerous.

\- I wouldn't know. I spent the day fixing the roof.

\- Really? How odd, considering we found more on our way here...

She groaned and waved them off, trying to put an end to that conversation.

\- So what? If there's a werewolf here it's your job to catch them, no? I wouldn't know the first thing about such a thing.

\- See, that's what is strange. I know werewolves don't roam your lands, for whatever reason. So if I find prints of one in here it's because it's welcome -he gave a step forward- you wouldn't be hiding one of those creatures, now would you, Little Red Riding Hood?

He knew. He knew and there was no way she could convince him to leave. Staring wide eyed at him, she watched as he held the door and started to open it to walk inside. Hisoka grabbed the knife hanging behind the door and with a swift motion stabbed his hand, doing enough damage for him to let go. Kira screamed with the unexpected pain and when she tried to close the door on him, his companions stepped in. The girl glared. That damned weirdo with cat eyes was pushing the door and he was stronger than her.

The man kicked the door open but Hisoka was already away, reaching for one of the butcher knives on the kitchen counter and gripping it with both hands. This couldn't be, were they really going to risk making the Mayor angry?!

They walked in while Kira held to his bleeding hand, glaring daggers at her but with that irritating smile on his lips. She wished she would have stabbed him in the face instead.

-Such a violent reaction. Gnn... -the other companion, a shorter man with face paint resembling a skull, tended to the wound- you really have something to hide, don't you?

\- You think the Mayor will let this slip?

\- Ha... -his smile widened- what do you think he'll do when he learns you're hiding a werewolf? You, the one who started it all, harbouring a cursed creature!

Hisoka froze, knife in hand. He was right. If the Mayor knew he'd send her to the gallows with nothing but Oku's skin to cover herself.

She was distracted for a second and it was all they needed. Jumping the table, the short man tackled her to the ground. She yelped and tried to slash him, waving her weapon dangerously until it got kicked away by the other man who restrained her arms and made her lie on her stomach. Satisfied with this outcome, Kira walked calmly towards her, rubbing the wrapped hand.

\- I should kill you for this insult but I trust the Mayor will reward me far more if we hand you alive... -he got down on one knee next to her and spoke softly- speaking of hands... you always had such beautiful hands, even for a peasant... it would be a shame to let them rot away in a prison...

He reached behind and Hisoka watched as he pulled from a long, curved blade and gripped it tightly as he held one of her wrists. He was going to cut her hands off?! Feeling the sharp blade dig into her skin, she let out a pained scream, thrashing desperately. She couldn't end like that, she couldn't, what was she going to do?!

Her mind worked feverishly as she watched the blade go down for another cut. But before she felt any pain there was a loud howl and next thing she knew Kira's companions had been knocked off of her by a black and silver blur. She moved away as fast as she could, scurrying away until she hit the back of the large couch, finally looking back to see what had happened.

Kira was lying against the wall, blood running down his face as he struggled to regain consciousness. And right in the middle of the room was Oku, fighting off the man with the cat eyes while the shorter one jumped onto his back, dagger in hand.

She had never seen him like that, furious, absolutely feral. His eyes gleamed just like an angry beast, his face resembled much more the one of an angry wolf. It was terrifying and she knew the curse would take over if things didn't stop quickly.

As he fought the other two, she reached for a piece of wood by the fireplace and got up, rushing over to Kira and without a word smacking him on the top of the head and retrieving the knife. But just when she had turned to help Oku, she heard a loud pained growl that made her turn white. Oku had managed to throw the short man over his head but "cat eyes" had buried a knife on his shoulder.

\- No! Leave him!

Seeing the werewolf in danger, she literally jumped the cat eyed man, burying the curved blade as deep into his arm as she could. But she would not be able to see the result as a strong punch to the side of her head knocked her against a counter, hitting her head as she fell on the floor.

Her vision was blurry and much as she tried, much as she reached for Oku... she could not stay awake, slipping into unconsciousness. Seeing her so quiet, the creature assumed she had been killed. The rage worked in his favour but the men were fast and their blades made of blessed silver...


	10. Chapter 10

Cold... it was so cold... it was dark too and the air... it smelled like blood and decay...

\- Hnnn...

Slowly her mind came back from the dark, only to be met by a sharp pain. Her head hurt horribly, it was so hard to focus. She reached for her head and felt her hair damp. Blood? Why... so much blood?

Memories resurfaced, confusing at first, making her head hurt more as she tried to sit up. Kira! He was there, at her place! And his friends? They had fought?

She looked at her wrist, the cut covered in dried blood. Yes, they had fought and then Oku...

" _Oh God!"_

Pulling her hair out of her eyes, she searched the room frantically, noticing how everything was destroyed, even a hole of an explosion on the roof. It didn't take her long to see the bodies under the moonlight. The short man seemed to have been trampled on. "Cat eyes" had been clawed open, his guts spread on the floor. Kira was nowhere to be seen.

But in a darker corner there was something else... and Hisoka knew. With her heart tight in her chest, she got up and hurried towards it, falling on her knees, her hands digging in the blood damp fur.

\- Oku... Oku... wake up, please...

She shook him gently until a low whine was heard and he stirred, moving his head to look at her. And despite all his wounds and all the blood, she could see the relief in his eyes when he saw her alive.

\- W-Wait... I can fix this, I'll just treat you, like last time! -her hands checked his wounds, shaking nervously- just stay quiet... no... it's so much blood...

Pulling at the shawl still wrapped around her, she tried to cover the wounds and stop the blood but it was pointless. Blessed blades always did terrible damage to a creature like him. He could not heal nor could he be treated by conventional means. Hisoka didn't want to give up, still trying to stop the bleeding until he let out a pitiful whimper. She was doing nothing but hurting him further.

\- No... no... please, no...

Her eyes filled up with tears turning her sight into a blur. They ran and ran down her face and onto the dirty fur as the pain and despair slowly took over until she was sobbing loudly and yelling into the cold. Why? Why did that have to happen? They had already suffered so much, didn't they deserve a peaceful life? Didn't they deserve to be together in their little heaven?

 _\- AAAAAHHHH!_

Her screams and sobs filled the night and the pain kept coming, never ending, tearing her heart in pieces. She was sure to either die of grief or go mad, for never had she felt a pain so excruciating.

Eventually her voice became hoarse and she let herself fall, resting her head against his, tears still running freely. He seemed to have accepted his fate at first, standing still so not to rush his death. But seeing her suffer like that, it hurt more than any wound he had on his body.

He did not want to leave her.

\- You can't die... you can't, please, I can't handle this... God, it hurts so much!... -she looked up and gently held his face with shaky hands- I'm sorry, I'm sorry, don't leave, please... please...

But even if she said that and even if he still manage to weakly squeeze her hand, she knew the bloodied kiss she was giving him would be the last. That love was doomed from the start but still they had to try. And now they both suffered due to the illusion that what they had could exist in such a world.

She rested her head on his chest and sobbed quietly, holding one of his hands. Oku lay still, staring off at the dark ceiling, watching the snowflakes fly in from the hole in the roof. He had lived a happy year next to Hisoka. It wouldn't be so bad to die knowing how happiness felt like.

\- Heeey, is anyone home?

Hisoka lift her head and blinked. Had she really heard someone or had her mind already gone mad?

\- Hello? Oh, there you are. Well, what a mess!

She stared at the stranger walking into her wrecked home as if in a dream. Some random young man in simple but fashionable clothes smiling at her casually. It was surreal and not something she could process quickly.

\- ...who are you?

\- Ah, sorry to walk in, my name is Josuke. I was looking for someone but seems I've found them -she stared blankly at him, completely dumbfounded- you're Hisoka, right? And that's your friend?

It was a little too much to handle, specially at such a time. She kept staring at him for a moment more before she started to chuckle, then laughing, her body shaking. The young man seemed unimpressed by this, letting her have her little mental breakdown before he took a step to approach them. But just as quickly Hisoka stopped laughing and a dagger was pointing at him.

\- Don't touch him...

He took his hands out and raised them slightly, showing he was no threat.

\- I mean no harm. But if you want to help him you should lower that thing.

\- Help? How?

\- I can fix him. But only if he's still alive.

What was he talking about? Oku was so badly injured, no medicine could possible heal him. And how did he know her name and about Oku?

Then again she felt no malice coming from him, no evil in his eyes. If anything his presence seemed to calm her, as if the fact him being there was reassurance that everything would be alright.

It couldn't harm, right? Oku was so weak...

\- ….alright... but if you do anything bad to him, I'll slit your throat.

She meant it, and he knew it. But he didn't seem worried. Looking more serious, he knelt next to the werewolf and checked his wounds. None of that seemed to disturb him, if anything his expression was one of pity and worry.

\- He was turned recently? One... no... two years ago perhaps.

\- I found him a year ago.

\- I see. He was bitten by a werewolf. Good.

\- Good?

\- It means I can help him revert.

\- What...?

Was she dreaming? This guy just walks in claiming he can fix Oku and make him human again as if it were nothing. The more he spoke, the more she was convinced she had somehow fallen asleep. That's it. It was all a terrible nightmare.

But the pain in her head was a quick reminder it was all very real.

Josuke seemed to pick up on what was going on with her and smiled again, making her feel reassured. What a weird person.

\- How about you get me a blanket? He's going to need to warm up after this.

\- R-Right...

She got up, still holding her aching head with one hand and gave a few steps towards the couch, picking Oku's favourite blanket. He really liked to wrap around that one, it had patches all over and for some reason he liked that one the best. The thought made her smile for a second before her chest tightened again. She should get back to them, if something bad happened she couldn't let him... die alone.

Just as she got closer, she could see the young man placing his hands on the werewolf's chest and head, his face turning serious as he focused. Hisoka could see a bluish light that grew stronger by the second, involving Oku protectively. Slowly, but clearly, his wounds started to close, the blood disappearing. She gasped and dropped the blanket, not believing her eyes. And as he kept going, Oku seemed to be able to breathe better.

\- Oh my God...

But he didn't stop, not even when the werewolf seemed to be fully healed. Closing his eyes, he pressed his hands into him a little harder and that's when Hisoka started to notice the fur growing... backwards? It kept getting shorter and shorter, his legs seemed to change shape, looking more human... even his size, he seemed to shrink slightly.

\- What's... what are you doing?

He didn't answer, focusing simply on his task. She kept watching, absolutely stunned by what was going on. More and more the werewolf features disappeared and when he was done Oku was lying there, clean, healed and absolutely human.

\- Whew... that took a lot of energy... -he heard a thud and looked back, only to find the girl on her knees, staring at Oku with wide eyes and her jaw dropped- are you alright? You had never seen him like this, had you?

\- He's... you... you really did heal him... is he going to be alright?

She had reached for him but the young man stopped her, picking the blanket and covering him. Oku seemed to be simply sleeping.

\- He'll be fine. But you're injured, let me fix you.

Hisoka didn't say anything or even react when he placed his hands on her shoulders. All she could see was the human lying next to them. She had hoped there would be a cure but never thought, even in her wildest dreams, that it could be so... simple.

She felt her body warm up and the pain go away as if by magic, her eyes clearing. For the first time she could get a proper look at their strange saviour and she was surprised to see he was young, no more than 20 years old. But he seemed tired and she helped him lean against a wall.

\- I don't... even know how to thank you... you saved him. You cured him! Why? You don't even know us.

\- There's no reason he has to die.

She paused at stared at him in surprise. Was it possible that people like this still existed in this world?

\- But right now some rest would be nice.

\- Oh, of course, I just -she looked around, the house in a mess, two dead bodies on the floor- need to... clean up...

Josuke chuckled at her confused face and started to get up, dusting off his pants.

\- Maybe we should put him in a bed first.

\- Yes, and I'll get rid of those two, eating next to the dead is unsightly.

She went to help carry the once-gain human Oku but to her surprise Josuke took him in his arms and lifted him effortlessly, carrying him over to the bed on the other side of the house and setting him down carefully, making sure he was properly covered. After checking on him herself, Hisoka left outside and returned with a cartwheel, throwing the bodies onto it and taking them back outside and down the stream where the river ran. Dropping them in the water, she hurried back inside

To her surprise she found the young man in the middle of her room with the broken furniture and the debris of the roof flying around him, reforming themselves back to their original shape. Even the blood on the floor seemed to be disappearing slowly and when he was done it was like nothing had ever happened inside that house. Hisoka was absolutely speechless. Meanwhile Josuke sat down on a chair with a deep sigh, leaning back with his eyes closed.

\- You're back. I could really eat something now, if you don't mind.

\- How did you do that?!

\- I can fix more than just people -he opened one eye and flashed her a smile.

\- So I see... well -she closed the door behind her and lit the fireplace- as for food I hope you like meatloaf, it's what I had ready for dinner.

It was still all a little unreal to her as she readied a generous meal for the young man. But one look around confirmed everything was alright. Oku was sleeping quietly, the fire was burning and filling the small house with warmth and her unexpected guest was enjoying his food, eating with surprising manners. It was clear this was no ignorant peasant but someone with higher education, maybe even a scholar.

\- There's one thing I don't understand, Jo...?

\- Josuke.

\- Right... how did you know my name? And about Oku?

\- I got a little lost in the forest when I saw the smoke from your home. When I started heading this way I ran into a hunter -he cut a piece of meat ad dipped it in sauce- I knew of him, nasty guy with a bad rap. He was full of blood so I asked him what had happened. He told me of you and your friend.

\- I see... where did he go? You didn't help him, I hope.

He shook his head and kept eating.

\- He ran outside the forest. I heard howls and growls. It seems werewolves got him...

Hisoka had the feeling there was more to it than he was telling her but honestly she didn't care. Kira was dead, Oku was alive and healed, it was all that mattered to her. If anyone found the bodies of Kira's accomplices, they would assume they had been killed by the beasts. It wasn't exactly a lie.

She let Josuke eat in peace and walked over to the bed, sitting gently next to her beloved and taking a proper look at him. He was young too, but somehow that didn't surprise her. Maybe the same age as Josuke. He still had those rebel black curls on the top of his head but the sides were gray, just like his fur had been. He still had the strange half circular scars on his face but she didn't mind. She had grown used to trailing them with kisses and liked them quite a lot.

" _So handsome..."_

He looked so cute... gently stroking his face she smiled at how he'd react about being human again. She was sure he'd be really happy.

\- You seem to care about him a lot.

Startled, she looked behind her, finding Josuke looking at her with a smile.

\- Yes, he... he's very important to me...

He nodded and let them in peace, sitting on the couch by the fireplace. There was no need to ask any more questions, the way she looked at the sleeping man told the entire story.

Love really finds a way.

Sleeping in that comfy couch by that warm fire was just what he needed. As for Hisoka, after making sure the house was secure and placing a blanket over her guest, she lay down next to Oku, playing with his hair until she finally fell asleep. What a crazy day!


	11. Chapter 11

Morning came, cold as usual although unusually bright. The sunlight came through the window next to the bed and rested onto Oku's face, stirring him from his sleep. Yawning, he blinked slowly then felt around the bed until he found Hisoka, turning on the bed to gently hold her as he always did when he was the first to wake up.

Strange memories started to resurface, making him frown and finally open his eyes. What exactly had happened last night? And... why did everything seem a little different? Did the bed get bigger or something? And he couldn't even feel her scent as usual.

\- Hmmm... Oku?...

He looked at the girl and watched as she rubbed her eyes and sat up, soon staring at him in awe. What was going on?

\- Are you feeling well, love?

\- I'm fin-...?!

The thought had formed in his head and he was expecting to reply with a grunt or some other noise. Not actual words!

He had spoken?!

\- I can... talk... I can talk! I can speak!

He looked at his hands, eyes wide in disbelief, surprise and growing happiness. His hands, not those huge furry clawed things, his real hands! Looking down he started checking on his body. The fur was gone! No wonder he was feeling so cold!

\- Look! I'm back! I'm human again! Hahaha! Hisoka, look! -he smiled so brightly she couldn't help but chuckle, delighted with how happy he was- I can say your name now!

To say he was happy was an understatement. He was absolutely ecstatic! Jumping off the bed, Oku put himself in front of the nearest mirror and gawked in amazement at his human form, barely believing his eyes. No more tail he kept sitting on, no more fur getting in all his food, no more claws that he scratched himself with by accident ever so often.

\- Look, babe, my eyes are normal again!

\- That's good, Oku, but you might want to cover yourself.

\- Huh?

With all the excitement, he hadn't even noticed that his pants, now too big for his size, had slipped down to the floor and he was as naked as a newborn baby.

\- Oh, hehe, sorry...

Also, we got visits -she got out of bed as well, trying to fix her hair with her hands- the man that fixed you, he's sleeping in the couch.

\- I _was_ sleeping.

Both Oku and Hisoka turned to look at their guest who had been watching the scene with a smile, chuckling at the man's excitement. It was always fun to see a newly cured werewolf, well, human, celebrating the fact they were back to normal. Even if he had to get an eyeful of ass.

\- You were a lucky one. Not all cursed ones find someone willing to look after them.

\- You're the one who healed me -he hoped around on one foot, trying to slip on a proper pair of pants- I could feel the pain go away the entire time until I dozed off. How did'ja do that?!

\- That's the million gold coin question -Josuke winked and smiled- good thing I arrived when I did.

\- Aw man, thank you!

Oku was almost crying, giving the poor man a tight hug then patting his shoulder as he cleaned his eyes to his arm and kept blubbering words of gratitude. Josuke seemed shaken by all of this but still he smiled, pleased with the happiness he had brought to that couple. Hisoka watched them quietly, eyes full of tears. But not of pain and despair this time. Warm tears of joy she let roll down her face without shame. Now there was really nothing that could stand between them. She wouldn't have to be afraid anymore.

The day went by and after a hot meal and plenty pie the small group sat by the fireplace, listening to Josuke's story. He had one day realized, while still a young boy, that he could mend things, heal injuries, make it look like nothing had ever happened. When the problems with the werewolves started, he moved away with his mother and grandfather. It was only after one of the creatures killed his grandfather did he realize he had the power to heal converted humans as well.

He started traveling from place to place, seeking people who had been recently turned or bitten, fighting back the curse one creature at a time. A tiring job that not always ended well but he wouldn't quit. It was his mission.

Hisoka had been half listening, half looking at Oku, watching his reactions. He was just the same, expansive with his feelings and emotions only now it was much easier to see it. His voice was very distracting though... deep and raspy, making him look older than he was. She absolutely loved it.

Truth be told it wasn't just his voice that was distracting her and after a while Josuke seemed to notice, trying to mask his amusement so he wouldn't embarrass her.

\- It has been a fun afternoon but I should be on my way to ton before it gets dark.

\- Already? But... you will return, right?

\- Yeah, you should stay a lil' longer with us, man!

\- I'll return tomorrow, I do have business to tend to in town. Besides -he eyed the two of them, smirking- I should give you two some alone time.

Oku paused, taking a moment to assimilate what he had just said while Hisoka was already turning a whole new shade of red. Laughing, the young man dressed his coat, picked his bag and after they said goodbye to each other, left towards the town.

\- I still can't believe how lucky we were...

\- Yeah, he seemed like a cool guy -she chuckled and he stared at her slightly confused- what?

\- Nothing, it's just... the way you speak and your voice, it's all so new to me.

\- You don't like it?...

The sad face he made was enough to make Hisoka hug him tightly, wanting to cover it in kisses.

\- I love it! It's lovely. It goes well with your gorgeous face.

\- O-Oh, well...

Now it was his turn to blush and she was absolutely delighted. So cute, she was going to love this new side of him!

\- What? It's true, you're gorgeous! Are you doubting me?

A startled look flashed on his face and he stared at her carefully.

\- No, s'just... no one told me that before...

He looked sad again but this time it broke her heart. He must have had a hard life, even when he was still a werewolf she could already tell how starved he was for affection and appraisal. Seeing his eyes lower and his shoulders drop only served to confirm her suspicions. How was that even possible? Even as a cursed creature he had been more considerate, respectful and loving than any other person she knew.

" _I'll just have to spend a long time showing him just how amazing he is..."_

She hugged him again before pulling away and taking his hands. Josuke was away for the night and she wasn't going to waste that chance.

\- I'll tell you that plenty times and many other things, Oku.

\- Okuyasu.

\- Huh?

\- Heh, it's my name, I just couldn't say all of it back then.

Hisoka stared at him for a moment before giving him a wide smile, her eyes lighting up. It was a lovely name to go with a lovely man. Reaching up, she kissed him lovingly as she rubbed his back up and down, finding his taste to be just a little sweeter than before.

\- Okuyasu... but I'll still call you Oku once in a while, it's very cute -he got embarrassed again and she laughed, walking back and pulling him by the hands- but right now I'd like to call your name in other ways, if you'd like...

This time it didn't take long for him to understand as he watched her pull her shirt over her head and let the long skirt fall to the floor, standing in front of him in nothing but her underwear. The beautiful lacey thigh highs she liked to wear so much, the soft panties and bra that were such a hassle to take off. As she undid her ponytail, her dark blue hair fell freely, over her back and shoulders, shinny and beautiful.

Although her face was red, Hisoka was determined to act charming and seductive, sitting back on the bed and gripping the edges as she leaned forward, crossing her legs.

\- Don't leave me waiting now, love. I want to see what you can do with that body of yours.

She didn't need to say anything else. Soon the two rolled on the bed, kissing and feeling each other's bodies. The girl didn't lose any time, her hands finding just what she wanted: Okuyasu's firm behind, squeezing it playfully a couple times. But her hands didn't stop there, wandering all over his back and arms. The touch of his warm skin was delightful and she really couldn't get enough of it, just as she couldn't get enough of his lips, kissing over and over until they both ran out of breath only to start again.

After some moving around, he found the most comfortable position, right between her legs. Hisoka giggled, embracing him. Their bodies fit so well together they seemed like two pieces of a puzzle, skin on skin and traveling hands as they kissed and moaned and moved together, feeling the heat rising.

\- Hmm, babe, your skin is so soft...

Playing with the edge of her bra, he started to pull it off her shoulders and slowly down her chest, making her squirm in impatience. Finally he slid it down enough and reached behind, the item soon joining the rest of their clothes on the ground. Okuyasu stared, barely touching the skin with his fingertips. With his mind back to normal he could now properly appreciate every curve of Hisoka's body, grateful for how lucky he was to have been found by such a hot girl.

\- Love, stop teasing...

\- You're so beautiful, Hisoka...

\- Ah? -she felt her face warm up quickly and looked away, embarrassed- d-don't say such things...

\- But it's true! -he slid a hand over one of her breasts, circling the sensitive nipple with his finger- so soft and warm... hm -closing his lips on her breast, he sucked on it making her gasp in surprise- and delicious.

Hisoka had no words, her breath quickening as he kept exploring her body, finding out which spots make her squirm and where to kiss and bite to make her moan and gasp. It was like a game and he was very much enjoying playing it. She felt helpless beneath him, unused as she was to hear him speak, even less saying such things in that deep voice that flustered her horribly.

Okuyasu made sure he memorized every detail, after all some things were worth remembering. He found out to his amusement that she was ticklish and had a lot of fun sliding his fingertips ever so slightly over her sides just so he could watch her move and wriggle beneath him. She complained but teasing her was too much fun to just stop.

Of course there was only so much she could stand before losing her patience and deciding to take hold of the situation and teach that little scamp a lesson.

Getting a hold of his shoulders, Hisoka wrapped one leg around his and threw him to the side. Next thing he knew the girl was standing over him, a grin on her face and a gleam in her eyes.

\- We sure like to tease, don't we?

\- Haha, babe, I was just kiddin'!

\- I know, you love to fool around, don't you? -sliding her hands up his chest, she raised one hand and traced his lips with a finger- but I've waited so long for this moment... the day I could see your real face... your real body...

Lowering herself, Hisoka pressed her lips against his, giving him a passionate kiss that grew more intense as he kissed back, their hands running up and down each other's bodies. Pulling back, she gently traced his scars with kisses before leaning back up, pressing herself against him and moving her waist slowly. Okuyasu's body reacted, bucking up, seeking more of her warmth.

\- Ah... really, playing with a girl like that... I should tie you to the bed and let Josuke find you.

\- Hey, you're... kiddin' right?

Hisoka chuckled at his worried face.

\- Maybe I'll tie you up to a bed some day, but not today -she pressed down harder and bit her bottom lip- hnn... I'm too impatient to play around...

Making an effort, she got off of him and got rid of the soaked panties along with his pants, getting back to her position and placing her hands on his chest. For a moment they stared into each other, unable to look away. It was like a spell between them and the girl felt a delightful shiver run up her spine.

\- God, you're absolutely gorgeous, Okuyasu...

It was his turn to get surprised and flustered but he didn't have time to speak as she reached bellow and aimed his growing hard on into her, pressing and sliding down slowly. They closed their eyes and gasped, taking a moment's breath before she let herself slide all the way down, letting out a moan that echoed in the house.

It didn't take long as they started moving, picking up speed as their bodies coordinated, heavy panting, moans and groans filling the air. Hisoka felt absolutely lost, the only thing keeping her grounded being the face of her beloved as he stared back at her, admiring her body as she bounced on him. He gripped her waist firmly and thrust harder into her, making the girl yelp and fall over him, her breasts in his face, Not a bad situation to be in.

\- Ah! Okuyasu, please! Ha... harder!...

\- Hnng... babe, you feel so good!...

Sitting up, he wrapped his arms around her tightly and buried his face on her neck as she held to him, resting her head on his, fingers digging into his shoulders. Their pace became intense, erratic at times as their heat build up stronger and stronger until it was too much to bear. Pulling his head back, Hisoka stared at him, her eyes pleading for more as she felt herself in the edge. She needed to see him, her gorgeous Okuyasu.

Completely overwhelmed by the moment, he stared back at her and watched as her pupils dilated and her mind was gone for a moment, his name escaping her lips wrapped in a deep moan. Closing his lips on hers, he felt as she tightened around him and it was the last thing he needed to go over the edge, groaning deeply as he came, over and over into her until he was finally done and spent, falling back on the bed with the girl on top of him, both sweaty and panting, trying to catch their breaths.

\- Oh... man...

Okuyasu stared at the ceiling, still trying to catch his breath. Hisoka got off of him and lay next to him, eyes closed, hair spread all over the bed.

\- I guess we really... needed that...

\- Yeah... -he turned to look at her and grinned- let's repeat after a rest?

She raised her eyebrows then burst laughing, cuddling up to him. He was amazing. And funny. Never in her wildest dreams would she think she could be that lucky.

\- As many times as you want, love...


	12. Chapter 12

The next days the young couple fell back into their normal daily life, with the difference that they had the visits of Josuke with whom they became fast friends. He still had a lot to do, setting up a place in town to help with the cursed ones, meeting with a lot of resistance from the hunters and suspicion of the townsfolk at first.

Unfortunately it was a reaction he got often and after a few weeks, things became unbearable. Leaving the inn he was staying at, he moved back to Hisoka's place.

Hisoka sighed as he told the stories of how some people accused him of witchcraft while the three of them were reunited around the fireplace, sipping on sweet warm drinks. People were so stupid, treating the only person that could bring their loved ones back as if he were the enemy. Granted, not all reacted like that but still.

\- I believe the hunters have something to do with the ongoing suspicion.

\- It wouldn't surprise me one bit, Josuke.

\- How so?

She adjusted herself on the couch, stretching her feet out to the fire and resting her head on Okuyasu's shoulder. He was the inquisitive type but she didn't mind at all.

\- I'm just guessing but considering they gain their gold by hunting creatures, someone like Josuke is a threat to future earnings.

\- I see... won't that imply the townsfolk rather see the werewolves dead than cured?

\- It's more complicated than that -Josuke added- the hunters are using the fear of the townsfolk to further their goals. I don't think they fully realize what's at stake here.

She nodded and sipped on her drink, closing her eyes and nuzzling Okuyasu's neck softly as he thought about what he had just learned. There wasn't much they could do either, insisting would only put Josuke in danger. And they had already seen how little they cared about killing innocent people.

\- I have to leave anyway. Already spent too much time here -he finished drinking and put the cup on the table- staying too long in one place tends to attract problems...

He relaxed on he couch, closing his eyes and exhaling slowly. Hisoka and Okuyasu looked at each other, nodding. They had been talking about a few things and had come to a solution regarding Josuke. Now all they needed was his approval.

\- You know, we've been thinking about leaving too.

\- The young man opened one eye to look at them.

\- That's a surprise. Why would you do that for? You have a house, a nice place to stay...

\- True, but... every year it's harder to make a living. Not to mention it's becoming more and more dangerous to live here.

\- Besides, we wanted to go out and travel! -Okuyasu interrupted, a little impatient- I don't remember much before bein' turned, yannow? And Hisoka lived here her whole life. We wanna see what's out there.

\- Yes, and we'd like to travel with you, if that's alright. We could help. I know you can't fix yourself with your powers and I know traditional medicine. And I cook a lot better than you!

\- And I can kick anyone's ass that tries to mess with ya! -he flexed one of his arms, grinning- I'll keep us safe!

Hisoka and Josuke laughed, making Okuyasu's cheeks turning slightly pink as he chuckled. He stared at the couple for a while before shrugging.

\- It won't be easy, but if it's what you want, I'd be happy to have company for the road.

It would be a nice change, he did tire of traveling alone. Not to mention it would be safer. They had become good friends so fast and so easily, he had a good feeling about those two. And she was right, she was a far better cook, he tended to over cook everything.

The night became a celebration as the trio made plans. Hisoka would sell the animals and buy horses. Okuyasu would help pack whatever was needed and Josuke would use his powers to conceal the small house. If they ever came back, they'd have a place to stay.

Days later they were ready to get back on the road, Hisoka and Okuyasu giving the place a last look before their friend made the trees, ground and stone hide everything.

\- We spent some good times here.

\- Yes, we did... -she reached for his hand and squeezed it- and we'll have many more ahead of us. As long as we're together.

Okuyasu smiled and nodded. Yes, I was going to b an adventure. And he wouldn't be alone. He leaned over carefully so not to fall off the horse and kissed her. Josuke got on his own mount and shook his head at the sight.

\- Are we going or did you change your minds?

Parting their kiss, the two of them laughed and followed him without looking back.

A new life awaited them.


End file.
